The Night After
by Eclipse of Thunder
Summary: Makoto has been living with Mamoru for a while now, but last night they experienced love-making together. Mamoru is met with guilt while Makoto feels none. However, Mamoru feels he can no longer live without Makoto in his life. Sorry... bad summary! Hah
1. Chapter 1

Makoto streached as she rose from the bed with a yawn. She took in her surroundings, them still being unfamiliar to her emerald eyes. She headed to the kitchen with a slight glance at the ruffled raven hair that belonged to the man she now lived with. Her and Mamoru had been living together for a total of two weeks now. Usagi had kind of pushed it on the two of them. The building Makoto had been living in for the majority of her life now was closing down and she and the many residents had been forced to move somewhere else. She was glad she really didn't have much. She had felt bad about cluttering Mamoru's place with her stuff... but after last night she wanted to see her stuff everywhere. She wanted the mark his apartment with it.

She began brewing a pot of coffee knowing that it was the first thing Mamoru wanted in the morning. Today she felt like making pancakes, no doubt Usagi would be here soon to check on her boyfriend and best friend. The strange thing was that Makoto didn't feel guilty about what had transpired the last night. She couldn't feel guily... knowing that Usagi was swooning over another man... erm girl. The whole group knew about it, save Mamoru. Usagi would seek Seiya out just to see if the other would sneak a kiss or two from her all too willing lips. Usagi was still a virgin so she really got off on that stuff. However, Makoto was not a virgin and she longed for more than just kisses. She thought back to the previous night for the umptenith time wondering how a man she had only been friends with previously had known her body so well. It was a wonder that Usagi had never given into the man... but her friend had always claimed that she was waiting till she got married.

She heard the shower flip on in bathroom that was connected to Mamoru's bedroom. Makoto chuckled to herself, she was always more the type to take her showers at night, which worked wonderfully with Mamoru's morning showers. She began setting the table for three and carefully and elegantly decorating the plates with the food she had prepared for the morning. Just as she was finishing up the cleaning the dishes she had used she felt warm skin press upon her back and slightly damp arms wrap around her waist. Makoto caught her breath at the touch. Mamoru kissed the tender spot on her neck that he had found last night and was rewarded with a wanton moan from the brunette. His hands moved from her stomach to her back slowly undoing the apron that was fastened securely to that lovely body. Removing the extra piece of clothing from his lightning goddess he spun her around to face him and instantly devoured her lips which she more than readily let him into her mouth so that he could dominate her.

He pressed her up against the counter and grinded his hips into her own. Makoto gasped at the hard length she felt pressed to her navel. Mamoru's hands found their way under her shirt and lifted until they each cupped a breast. Using his thumbs to stimulate the nipples, he used the rest of his hand to throughly massage her entire weight. Makoto leaned into his touch, wanting more, wanting the man to fill her to the very core. It is these kinds of feeling that the Odango-head would never understand.

Just then the was a knock at the door followed by a high-pitched, "Mamoru! Makoto! It's me!" The two mentioned froze, one in realization and one in fear. Sapphire met emerald and then sapphire turned into a shade that clearly screamed that he felt guilty... just now realizing what he had done last night... and what he was doing now. He retracted his hands from Makoto's wanton flesh and adjusted his pants and made a dash for the door, not once looking into her eyes again.

The morning went by painfully slow. Usagi had squealed upon seeing the breakfast Makoto had prepared. Makoto just nodded, she felt completly numb at that moment. Mamoru had left her thinking that what they had done last night was wrong. He was probably thinking she was a horrible person right now... for tricking him into cheating on his destined wife... or some such thing. Usagi watched her friend full of worry. Makoto was acting strange, was she still sad about the her appartment?

Usagi reached across the table and placed her hand on her best friends and smiled at her. "Mako-chan. Are you still thinking about your appartment? I wish there was something I could do for you. You look so sad." Well Usagi was right about one thing. She was very sad. Makoto just smiled and gave the Odango heads hand a squeeze. "Its alright Usagi. I am just grateful to have somewhere to stay at the moment." Usagi smiled gleefully at her boyfriend who returned the smile somewhat guiltly, not that Usagi would notice. It wasn't long after that that Usagi got up to leave, her and Rei were going to the starlights concert. Makoto inwardly scoffed at this, why should she have so many problems getting Mamoru when Usagi had none with Seiya.

Makoto instantly went to cleaning up their dishes and the table as she didn't want to hear what Mamoru would have to say... or how he would look at her. She had had a crush on him since she first saw him, it hadn't changed now that she was an adult. It hurt, however, that she was enough to enflame his passion, but not his heart. She stiffled the tears... she could at least hold them at bay until Mamoru went to another room.

Mamoru sat still at the table, unwilling to move. Wondering if the world would fall down around him if he dared it. Usagi left and Makoto instantly set about cleaning the mess from breakfast. What had he done? He had just hurt two of the most perfect women in the world, one didn't know it and the other suffered the brunt of it. He covered his face with his hands when he heard the tiniest of sniffles. Makoto had been trying to cover it up, but Mamoru couldn't ignore it. He rose from his seat and made his way towards the brunette. He wrapped his arms around the brunette much like earlier this morning... however with different intentions. He rested his head upon her shoulder and breathed her in. He could at least ease her suffering. Afterall, he knew that after tasting the beauty in front of him... he wouldn't be able to not have her in his life.

Makoto had stiffened immediatly at the gentle touch... she had not expected it in the least. She was unsure of herself, and the tears started rolling down her cheeks as she tried to pretend she wasn't crying. She hated herself for always trying to be strong.

The rest of the day had passed by slowly. There had been a lot of tears. Mamoru felt incredibly guilty and decided to bare the entire guilt upon himself. Makoto cried at the thought of him leaving her. Though they had only been together for a matter of hours neither had ever felt so strongly about someone else, when Mamoru knew it or not.

He laid her down on his bed slowly leaned down to plant his lips softly upon hers. She had immediatly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Mamoru had relished those kinds of actions the previous night. He felt wanted... needed. He slowly began to lift her shirt until full rounded breasts were revealed, only not covered by her thin lacy brown bra. He finished removing her shirt and trailed his hands down her sides until they reached her tender hips which he circled with his hands and then traced the brim of the long skirt. Putting a little pressure with his touch his hands began a track upwards until each encircled a breast.

Makoto was moaning almost uncontrollably, Mamoru had not moved so slow and gentle the previous night. She was loosing her sanity at the turtle crawl he was moving at. She took a deep breath as he finally released he lips and trailed kisses down her neck until he moved down further to take her rose bud into his mouth, sucking slowly. Makote bucked and threw her head back with a gasp. The feeling was sensual and it made her body react fully.

Continuing with his attention to her lovely breast his left hand moved down her body once again. This time he slowly undid the buttons of her skirt and slid the cloth of his beautiful thunder goddess. His hand then slid under the remaining cloth there and began to message her there. Makoto moaned even louder at the feeling, her body moving into his hand, begging him for more. He slipped one finger inside the wanton girl only to be rewarded with Makoto softly moaning his name. He rubbed her sensitive flesh coming upon a part of her flesh that felt differently than the rest. He slipped in another finger to help stimulate this spot. Makoto was now letting out desparate loud moans. His thumb began to rub the nub right above her entrance to further stimulate the beautiful body that lay beneath him. It wasn't long from this tourchure that Makoto let out a loud cry as she shivered from her orgasim and clenched tightly onto Mamoru's fingers. "Ma... Mamoru." She looked at him, still wanton. He kissed her full lips and began to undress himself... no... he was not done with his thunder goddess.

Author's notes:

Yay! My first One-shot! Woot! Tell me what you think! Should I continue it? You decide! Hahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto stifled a yawn as she woke for the second time in the arms of Mamoru. She smiled at him as she rose from the bed and collected some clothes from the drawers to cloth her naked body. What she wasn't aware of was a very awake Mamoru watching her slink around in her nudeness. He had an eye for beauty after all. As soon as she left to go to the kitchen, he assumed, he got up and stretched in his nudity as well. Usagi would be here shortly and he despertly needed a shower.

Makoto had just finished decorating the plates with the french toast, bacon, and eggs when the doorbell rang with a familar voice calling behind it. "Mako-Chan! Mamo-Chan!" Makoto inwardly sighed at what seemed to be becoming the morning routine. She walked to the door and began to open it. "Morning Usagi-chan! Mamo-chan is in the shower." Makoto put an easy smile and led the younger girl to the kitchen. "How was the concert Usagi?" Her eyes lit up at that. "Oh Mako-chan! It was the best concert I have ever been too! We got to go back stage after the concert and Seiya took us with him to one of those famous after concert parties!" "That's great Usagi-chan." Mamoru choose that time to make his entrance and sat down at his place at the table. "Mamo-kun!" Usagi squeeled as she relayed the concert to Mamoru.

After breakfast Usagi had left to go to class. Makoto had been the only senshi who did not go to collage. She instead had immediatly opened a flower shop and was in the process of saving for a resturant. She had called her assistant manager yesterday and asked her to come in for her. Afterall, she had been pretty torn up yesterday. "Mamoru... I am off to work now." "Oh no you don't." He said seductively and pulled her into his arms and firmly planted his lips on her all too willing ones. "I wish I could just keep you here all day and all to myself." "Oh Mamoru... I am all yours... but I have to go to work." She placed another kiss on his lips and left him. He heaved a sigh and pulled himself away from the front door.

He finished up the dishes and got dressed to go to the hospital. It was a long day and he managed to get off work about four hours late. What he didn't need when he got home was a squealing Usagi jumping all over him, but that is what he got. She was squealing over how this Seiya guy had come to visit her at school and everyone else was super jealous. He tried to grin and bear it, but he found he didn't have to. Makoto careful pried Usagi off of him and said he looked super tired and that she should let him rest and tell him all about it tomorrow. Surprizingly she left without a fight leaving everything to Makoto.

Makoto turned and smiled towards Mamoru. "Let me warm your dinner for you." By the time she brought him her homemade dinner he had changed into his PJ pants and a white wife beater. She handed him the plate and set a glass of tea on the table for him. As he sighed in relief and dug in the food, she stood behind and started massaging his shoulders. "Mako-chan... Thank you. You truly are a saint." He sighed again and lean into her touch. Suddenly, however, he was hungry for something over than food. "Makoto, let have you for dinner instead." With that he stood up and pulled the girl roughly in his arms. Makoto loved when Mamoru was rough with her, she felt like she wasn't in control and that thrilled her. He picked her up and carried her to his bed.

He wasted no time and striping the poor girl down to nothing. After a long day at work, he couldn't think of a better way to spend the night then to make love to his thunder goddess. Slowly he lifted her right leg and gently set it on his shoulder. He then perceded to kiss the inside of her leg till was about an inch from her glistening entrance. He skipped over that and started kissing up her slat stomach, leg still on his shoulder, it was the perfect position to enter this lovely vision before him, but he was still clothed and he planned on torchuring her a bit more. As his name sounded from her lips he pulled back and stood from the bed. He began to slowly strip under her watchful eyes. When he finally freed himself from all of his clothing he took his place hovering over her once again. "You truly are a goddess in human form." Before she had a chance to reply he smothered her lips with his own. His hand slipped up her right leg and pushed it back up and onto his shoulder. He was determined to try out this also made it easier for him to slip his fingers into to that warm velvet between her legs. Makoto had stifled her moans up until that point, but she couldn't have helped the loud moan that erupted from her lips.

He dug his fingers even deeper inside of her and scissored his fingers, giving he a feeling she had never experienced before. He pulled his fingers out shortly after and Makoto gave a moan of protest. Mamoru wasn't one to disappoint however as he began to tease her entrance with the tip of his cock. Without warning, however, he thrust quickly and deeply into the warm cavern of his thunder goddess. She cried in shock and a painful pleasure. When her whimpering ceased she nodded at him to continue. He slowly began to move inside of her, completly different when he had entered her. Thinking back to where he had discovered her special spot and postioned himself where he could hit that spot over and over. If Makoto had not grabbed a pillow and held it to her face the neighboors would have thought she was being assaulted with how loud her screams of pleasure would have been.

He could feel her begin to tightening around his length and felt himself nearing the end as well. Thats when she surprized him by flipping him over and gridding into him. It felt amazing, him all the way inside and the grinding had sent them both over the edge as she tightened around him in estasy and he released himself inside her. He hadn't meant to, but she had felt way too good.

Both had quickly forgotten about that, however, as she got off of him and laid in his arms. It was only a matter of seconds till they had both let sleep consume them.

Author's notes: I know I know. I didn't really progress the story at all. But my intentions were not to make this into a long story, but give you guys at least some kind of sex scence. Hahaha If you are still unsatisfied with that and want an actual story to go with this then let me know! Review please!


End file.
